


Playful kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is being a kitten…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on September 20th 2014, pic: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/4665.html

El and Peter had known Satchmo as a pup. He had been a docile, friendly pup with some occasional mischief.

Neal as a kitten was an unstoppable bundle of energy. He would skitter around the living room, chasing things only he could see, and the next moment he would be catnapping in a strip of sunlight that came through the windows. He would jump in boxes and bags, whether he would fit in them or not. He could fill hours chasing Peter´s laserpointer.

He was completely unpredictable, but loved to play with toys. For Neal, anything not nailed down, was a cat toy.

To accommodate his urges, Peter had bought a rod with feathers on it, and was waving it around. Neal had hidden himself under the dining room table and was ready to pounce, his blue eyes were following the toy´s every movement. He was completely still but for his tail which was waving slowing left to right.

Suddenly he pounced, grabbed the toy with his front paws, threw himself on his back and started dual kicking it with his hind legs.

"Ho there tiger, it is already dead, no need to kill it again." Peter laughed, startling Neal, who took off like a bat out of hell.

Satchmo was watching the scene with a peaceful glare, he didn´t need to prove anything to his owners. His tale was softly moving and suddenly, out of nowhere, Neal jumped on it and bit it. Satchmo let out a yelp and got up suddenly, making Neal fall down. And as he didn´t have a warning, Neal couldn´t turn and really fell down. He sat back on his haunches and glared at the dog.

Neal would also climb on stuff, he started with the back of the couch, but soon, he found out that you also can climb curtains, so when Peter came into the living room, because he heard a panicked meow, he couldn´t find Neal, he looked under the furniture, between stuff, until he stopped and listened to the meowing, it came from somewhere higher, and then he localized Neal, he was clinging to the top of the curtains, and there was nowhere to go. Peter got a chair, untangled Neal from his predicament and after a good scowling, he let Neal go. And off he was to his next adventure.

When El arrived home she had brought Neal and Sachtmo presents, a chew bone for Satchmo and a catnip filled mouse for Neal.

She threw the toy to Neal, who padded it carefully with his paw, but one of his nails got stuck to it and he started frantically swinging his paw up and down to get rid of the treat. The moment it was loose, Neal skittered away, under a cupboard. From there he was watching the toy anxiously. Carefully he came from under the cupboard, paw by paw. To then jump on the toy and bite it, releasing the cat nip that was inside. Neal went completely out of his mind. To Peter it looked like Neal was high. He was making these odd facial grimaces and looked dazed. It lasted about 10 minutes and then Neal had lost interest in the toy. He was washing his paws and sat down on his haunches, watching El and Peter in The kitchen.

 

Peter had taken meat out of the fridge and stood next to El who was preparing dinner. Without warning Neal leaped towards Peter and climbed his legs and back and before Peter could react, he was on his shoulder and jumped on the kitchen counter. El let out a surprised shriek, and Neal saw his chance to bite in the piece of meat, which off course was too big for him. Peter was furious and wanted to grab Neal who backed away and hissed with his little teeth dug in the meat. He stared at peter with constricted pupils and a glare that said, back off.

Satchmo also wanted a piece of the action and stood next to Peter watching Neal hiss and yowl at Peter. Neal´s little tail was lashing and Peter looked to El with a look between amusement and anger, Peter was angry that Neal had put his teeth in his dinner, but it was funny to see Neal so protective of his prey that was almost as big as himself. This tiny kitten thought he was a tiger or something, because he started puffing up his hair. El told Peter to see what would happen if they let Neal do what he was planning to do, as the meat was gone anyway. So they both took some steps back and watched. Once Neal was convinced he was getting away with his action, he meowed and Satchmo gave him a woof, Neal started pulling the meat to the edge of the counter where Satchmo pulled it towards the ground. Neal leaped on the floor and started eating next to Satchmo.

"Well, I be damned, he found his partner in crime." Peter sounded surprised.

The two animals gorged themselves and then retreated to the living room. By the time El and Peter where done with dinner, spaghetti Carbonara, as the meat they were planning to eat was gone, Satchmo was sleeping on the living room rug and Neal was playing on the couch with one of his toys. He stopped playing when he noticed Peter coming towards him and only stared at him with a mischievous look, ready to pounce.

 

 


End file.
